Hardware performance and aesthetic appearance are important factors when buying notebook computer. Recently, the notebook computers having narrow border or borderless display become very popular in the market.
An antenna for wireless communication is commonly disposed around the screen to avoid signal interference between the antenna and the electrical components in the computer host.